Saving The Light
by Fantasmic-Bolt-Z
Summary: Nexa suddenly vanished after Kyoko found her eggs on her bed and months later, she returned but she was controlled by a powerful shugo chara that claimed to be hers and they learn the reason why Nexa disappeared from them and left her eggs with Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! New Story! Aha! Well anyway! Im almost done with most of my stories like I Am Titanium Trilogy,Dawn's Love Story,and now,This is an Idea from Crown172! So anyway,Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Saving The Light**_

Chapter 1

Kyoko's Dream:

All she saw was darkness as she walked around, trying to find a way out of this desolate place.

"Why is this place so dark and makes my heart hurt so much?" Kyoko thought to herself as she looked around in the darkness.

Suddenly, she heard someone crying in the distance and saw that person in front of her, revealing to be a girl around her age.

"Why is she crying?" Kyoko thought to herself.

She ran over to the girl and when she got there, she crouched down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong and why are you crying?" Kyoko asked the girl.

The girl silently weeped and slowly raised her head, making Kyoko gasp.

"N-Nexa-chan!?" Kyoko exclaimed in shock as she covered her mouth.

What was more shocking for Kyoko is her friend's appearance. Nexa's skin was a deathly pale and was cold as ice. Her brown eyes looked like they had no life in them while tears streamed down her paled cheeks. Her once shiny, long black hair was a dull color that nearly turns white. She was wearing her usual clothes but the colors were all faded and they looked torn up and ragged. There was some dry blood on her chest where her heart is. She slowly grabbed Kyoko's hand with a pleading look.

"K-Kyoko-chan, h-help m-me" Nexa whispered in a squeaky tone.

"N-Nexa-chan, who did this to you!?" Kyoko said with anger as she thought of ways to hurt that person who did this to her best friend.

"H-Help m-me" Nexa whispered as she slowly faded away.

"Nexa-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Please don't go!"

Nexa soon faded away and Kyoko heard an evil laughter from the darkness.

"Who's out there!? Show yourself!" Kyoko exclaimed at the evil laughter.

"You'll never get your light back ever! She's under my control now!" the evil voice echoed.

"Who are you and what do you want with my best friend!" Kyoko shouted at the evil voice as tears formed in her eyes.

"You'll figure it out soon dear Kyoko-chan" the evil voice chuckled as its voice faded away.

"Come back here!" Kyoko exclaimed as tears ran down her cheeks. "Give back Nexa-chan!"

End of Kyoko's dream:

"No!" Kyoko exclaimed as she woke up while panting heavily.

"Whoa! Calm down Kyoko-chan, its only a nightmare" Hiroshi said in a gentle tone as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to calm her down.

"H-Hiroshi-kun" Kyoko said as she buried her face in her boyfriend's chest while weeping.

"Sssshhhh its alright Kyoko-chan" Hiroshi said as he gently rubbed her back and held her. "Now tell me what happened"

"I-I saw Nexa-chan in my dream and she was crying. Her skin was a deathly pale and her eyes were lifeless. Her clothes had blood on them and they were torn up and ragged. I-I tried to get her but she faded away and then I heard an evil voice saying that it was the one who has Nexa and I tried to get that evil voice to give her back but the voice faded away" Kyoko silently weeped as she rested her head on Hiroshi's chest while sniffing.

"Its alright Kyoko-chan, it was only a nightmare. It wasn't even real, we'll find Nexa so don't worry about it" Hiroshi whispered soothingly as he comforted his girlfriend and wiped the tears off her face.

"I hope you're right Hiroshi-kun, I miss her so much! What happened to Nexa-chan and where is she?" Kyoko whispered as she lays back down on the bed while being held by Hiroshi.

"We all miss her Kyoko-chan and no one knows what happened to her but we'll find her so don't worry. Let's just get some sleep since we have school in the morning" Hiroshi whispered as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with his cheek resting near Kyoko's head.

"I hope we do Hiroshi-kun" Kyoko whispered to him as she closed her eyes and let sleep took over her.

They were both unaware that Kyoko's nightmare was actually real.

The next day:

The PPGZ and RRBZ were at school chatting with one another in Miss Keane's classroom while Kyoko was resting her head on the desk.

"Hey Kyoko, are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale" Kaoru pointed out to her.

"Its nothing Kaoru, I'm just a bit sleepy" Kyoko replied to her.

"Did you had another nightmare again?" Shiro asked her.

"Yeah I did" Kyoko replied.

"You've been getting these nightmares almost every day. If these nightmares won't stop, you'll be sleep deprived" Momoko explained to her.

"Yeah I know, I just wish they stop" Kyoko sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Those nightmares must've came ever since- Miyako trailed off as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Ssssshhhh calm down Miyako-chan" Riku replied to her as he hugged her and comforted her.

"I know Miyako, they came the day after Nexa disappeared without a trace" Kyoko said in a low tone.

Naman suddenly stood up and walked out of the classroom with his bangs covering his face while clenching his fists.

"I shouldn't have said that" Kyoko whispered as she covers her face.

"It wasn't your fault Kyoko-chan, Naman was just angry and hurt that Nexa disappeared since her disappearance affected him the most" Hiroshi said trying to reassure his girlfriend.

"Yeah you're right Hiroshi-kun" Kyoko said.

Miss Keane walked into the classroom and everyone sat down.

"Okay class, let's start today's lesson on reading Edgar Allen Poe's famous stories" Miss Keane called out to her classroom.

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

The PPGZ's belts started blinking and the RRBZ's watches started blinking as well. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Miss Keane, we have a stomach-ache!" The PPGZ replied to her.

"We'll escort them to the nurse's office!" The RRBZ exclaimed.

"Oh my how terrible! Please take them to the nurse!" Miss Keane exclaimed.

"Hai!" the boys replied as they took their counterpart's arm and ran out the classroom.

They all ran up to the roof and they found Naman there. He nodded with them and they all transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Fantasmic Bolt!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Tough Bat!"

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

Naman transformed with his soulblade and wore his battle clothes. The team opened their compacts and found Professor Utonium on the screen.

"Guys we got trouble! Peach sensed a strange aura near the Tokyo Tower and some x-eggs there, please go investigate and find that aura!" Professor Utonium told the gang.

"On it Professor!" the team exclaimed as they flew over to the Tokyo Tower to find that strange aura and purify the x-eggs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving The Light**

**Chapter 2**

The team flew over to Tokyo Tower and found some x-eggs causing havoc with the people and trying to destroy some buildings.

"Come on you guys, let's transform with our charas and purify these x-eggs!" Blossom said in a commanding tone.

"Right!" they all replied to her.

"MY OWN HEART: UNLOCK!"

Chara Nari: Baking Clover!-Momoko

Chara Nari: Music Burst! - Kaito

Chara Nari: Shabon Freedom!-Miyako

Chara Nari: Base Striker! -Riku

Chara Nari: Karate Soul! -Shiro

Chara Nari: Soccer Star! -Kaoru

Chara Nari: King Royale! -Hiroshi

Chara Nari: Athletic Star!-Kyoko

Shugo Chara Kids 8!

"Why do we have that name again?" Bat asked his teammates.

"I don't know, Brick came up with it since he always wanted to say that" Boomer pointed out.

"Hey don't blame me for it!" Brick shouted at them.

"Guys, let's just calm down and purify them" Bolt told her teammates.

"Right!" they said.

"RAINBOW HEART!" they all cried out.

A huge heart colored in rainbow sparkles hit the x-eggs and they all turned back to normal and flew away to their respective owners.

"That was easier than I thought" Buttercup said.

"Hold on, didn't the Professor mentioned about a strange aura that Peach detected around here?" Butch asked.

"Oh yeah I remember, I wonder where that aura could be?" Bubbles wondered.

Bolt looked around and spotted a figure dressed in a long black robe and a hood covering its face saying something to some heart eggs and turning them into x-eggs.

"Guys look! That figure was the one who's turning the heart eggs into x-eggs!" She told her teammates.

"It might be the strange aura that Peach detected" Blossom said.

"Yeah you're right, let's go stop that figure!" Brick replied.

"Finally some action" the greens smirked.

The PPGZ and RRBZ flew over to the figure and heard it singing softly to the heart eggs.

"Come to me children and follow my way  
Into the world of darkness and magic  
With all my power I'll show you the way  
To all your dreams, hopes and illusions."

The heart eggs slowly turned into x-eggs and soon, more x-eggs came and began advancing toward the team.

"RAINBOW HEART!" the team cried out.

The x-eggs were soon turned back into heart eggs and they all flew away. The team detransformed with their charas and looked at the figure.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Bat shouted at the figure.

The figure remained silent and swiftly jumped up and punched Bat in the gut before anyone could blink. Bat crashed near a building and was clutching his gut achingly.

"Bat!" the team cried out.

"No one hurts my friend and gets away with it!" Naman shouted in anger as he slashed his soulblade at the figure but it vanished.

"Where did it go?" he thought.

He didn't notice the figure behind him and was sent flying toward the building and crashed near Bat.

"Naman!" the team cried out. "You're gonna pay for hurting our friends!"

"Shooting Yo-Yo!"

"Chakram Slice!"

"Bubbles Champaigne!"

"Lightning Swing!"

"Megaton Dunk!"

"Musical Screech!"

"Thunder Shock!"

The figure easily dodged those attacks with graceful movements almost like a dancer and suddenly vanishes.

"Those movements, where did I seen them before?" Bolt thought.

The figure then reappeared in front of the team and blasts them with a powerful force that sends them to the ground. The impact gave the team some bruises and caused all of them to transform back into their human selves.

"GUYS!" Hiroshi and Naman cried out as they ran toward their teammates. "ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT!?"

"Oww I think we are" Kaito said as he stood up and helped his girlfriend up as well.

"Are you alright Miyako-chan?" Riku asked her as he helped her up.

"I'm fine Riku-kun don't worry" Miyako reassured him.

"Alright! Tell us who you are and what do you want!" the greens exclaimed at the figure.

The figure landed on the roof and slightly giggled.

"What is that figure laughing about?" Hiroshi said as he helped Kyoko up.

Suddenly, realization came to Kyoko as she figured out where she saw those movements from.

"There's only one person I know who can dodge well and attack with strong force" she thought.

Tears filled up in Kyoko's eyes as she saw the figure up on the roof. The figure looked down at Kyoko and removed its hood, revealing to be Nexa.

"N-Nexa-chan?" Kyoko whispered.

When Kyoko looked at Nexa's eyes, she was horrified at what she saw. Nexa's eyes were emotionless that it looked like her eyes had died from life and her skin was a deathly pale making it look like Nexa was revived back from the dead. Her hair had no shine which showed only a dull color. A gray aura was surrounding her and Kyoko saw a shugo chara above Nexa's head that was filled with power. The shugo chara had on a gray cap that covered her hair, a gray coat, gray pants that hugged her legs, gray shoes, gray-silver eyes, and a gray music clip on her hair with a small x on it.

"An X-chara!" Kyoko thought. "That chara must be controlling her somehow"

"K-Kyoko-chan, what h-happened to N-Nexa-chan?" Miyako slightly whimpered as Nexa's gaze frightened her.

"I-I don't know Miyako, I don't know" Kyoko hesitated while looking at her long lost friend.

The team were shocked at seeing their long lost friend again but they wonder why she attacked them.

"N-Nexa-chan, w-why d-did y-you a-attack u-us?" Momoko stuttered as she felt Nexa's gaze on her.

"That's because I told her to attack you since you guys were interfering with our plans" the voice belonging to the x-chara said.

"An x-chara!? Who are you and what plan were you talking about!?" Hiroshi yelled in anger.

The x-chara smirked and replied, "That is none of your business and if you must know, I am called Chiharu"

The chara's voice made Kyoko wonder where she heard it from.

"That voice sounds a bit similar in my dream, could that really be the one who took Nexa away?" she thought.

"Were you the one who came into my dream and told me that you have Nexa under your control?" she told Chiharu in a determined voice.

Chiharu slightly smirked and replied, "That's correct dear Kyoko-chan and like I said, you and your friends will never have your light back ever!"

"GIVE HER BACK NOW!" Naman exclaimed in an angry tone while clenching his fists.

"Not gonna happen since she'll only listen to me and no one else" Chiharu said in an emotionless tone. "And it'll also be impossible for you guys to save her since I have more power than any other shugo chara and your charas can't even beat me since I can easily defeat them in one strike"

"She's right you guys, even as an x-chara or a normal one, its impossible to beat her" Dia said to the group as she and the other charas came out.

"Even our strongest transformations can't defeat her" Akihiko said.

"Now if you guys excuse me, we'll be leaving but we hope to see each other again real soon" Chiharu said as she and Nexa faded away.

"Hey wait! Come back!" Kyoko cried out. But it was too late as they both vanished out of thin air.

"Don't worry Nexa-chan, we'll find a way to save you" Kyoko thought as she and the others headed back to school with sad looks on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving the Light**

**chapter 3**

The PPGZ and RRBZ were at the lab after school had ended and they were all wondering the same thoughts: what happened to Nexa?

"I can't believe that Nexa is being controlled by that shugo chara" Momoko said to end the silence.

"I know Momoko and this is the first time I've seen a shugo chara like Chiharu that can easily control people but I never knew that Nexa-chan could be her victim" Kyoko replied in a gloomy tone.

"Do you think that Chiharu could be someone else's chara?" Kaito asked.

"She isn't someone else's chara because she's actually Nexa's chara" Naman replied.

"WHAT!" the team except Naman exclaimed in shock.

"A-Are you sure dude?" Shiro asked him.

"Yes I'm sure because I felt a strange power from her that's the same like Nexa's" Naman replied.

"Nexa-san never told us that she had another chara" Miyako said.

"But how did Chiharu became an x-chara?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe something bad must've happened to her that caused her charas to go back into their eggs and cause Chiharu to become an x-chara" Kyoko replied.

"But I don't remember seeing Nexa looking gloomy before she disappeared and became possessed. Hey Naman, has Nexa ever been acting strange before since you two always spend time with each other?" Hiroshi asked him.

"No I haven't, she was acting like her normal self and she was never sad" Naman replied to him.

"Are you sure, if you did anything that made her leave I swear I will- Kyoko was cut off when Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Then what happened to her that caused her to leave and leave her eggs with Kyoko?" Riku asked.

"Maybe her x-chara knows, we can try to ask her when Nexa isn't with her" Momoko suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea babe, she could attack us or something and there's probably no way to find her since she could be anywhere" Kaito explained to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right Kaito-kun" Momoko replied gloomily.

"We can't give up you guys! Nexa-chan needs us and if we don't save her, we'll probably never see her again!" Kyoko exclaimed at the team.

"But how are gonna save her Kyoko? Chiharu is way more powerful than us and she could easily defeat us and probably control us just like she did with Nexa, we gotta think of a plan first and figure out Chiharu's weakness" Hiroshi replied to her.

"I know Hiroshi-kun but I just miss her so much and all of us don't want to lose her" Kyoko whispered as she covered her face with her bangs.

"We all miss her Kyoko-chan but don't worry, we'll find a way to save her so chin up" Hiroshi encouraged his girlfriend as he gave her a hug.

"Hey Naman, what are you thinking about?" Riku asked him.

Naman snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Riku. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked what were you thinking about?" Riku said.

"I-Its nothing really, I uh gotta go now, I'll see you guys tomorrow bye" Naman replied quickly as he ran out the door.

"What's his hurry?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know but did you guys see his eyes though?" Riku said.

"What about his eyes?" Kaito said.

"His eyes were pretty sad and I thought I saw guilt and regret crossing through him" Riku replied.

"But why would he have those emotions?" Miyako asked.

"Who knows Miyako-chan but I'm pretty sure he'll tell us whenever he's ready" Riku said to her.

"I'm gonna go home guys, its getting late and the weekend is coming up" Kyoko said as she stood up.

"Want me to walk you home?" Hiroshi asked her.

"I'll walk home by myself but thanks for the offer though Hiroshi-kun" Kyoko replied as she gave her boyfriend a kiss. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Kyoko!" they replied.

When Kyoko walked out the door, a thought came to her. "Naman must be hiding something but what?"

When she got home, she went upstairs to her room and crashed on the bed.

"Hi Kyoko-chan!" her shugo charas replied.

"Hey girls, did you take good care of her eggs?" Kyoko asked them.

"We sure did Kyoko, they're right here" Dai replied as she pointed to 6 eggs comfortably tucked on a basket with a soft blanket under them.

"Thanks girls" Kyoko replied.

"I really hope that we see them again, I really miss Sakura-chan" Tameri replied as she looked at Sakura's egg.

"All of us miss them Tameri-chan but I can still sense their radiance inside their eggs though" Dia explained to her.

"I bet there boyfriends really miss them" Emi said as she referred to Naman's shugo charas.

"Same here and I still want to learn more about Sun, Rain, and Leaf since they were Nexa's shugo charas before" Kiyoko replied.

"Me too Kiyoko, but for now, we just gotta be patient" Kyoko told her.

"Hello minna" a voice said in the room.

The girls turned around and spotted Chiharu floating there with an emotionless face.

"Chiharu!" Kyoko exclaimed with anger. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to answer your questions dear Kyoko-chan" Chiharu replied with an emotionless tone.

"What questions and where's Nexa-chan!?" Kyoko shouted with anger.

"She's in a secret location but don't worry, she's safe and the questions, the ones that you want to know on what happened with my bearer" Chiharu replied.

"Do you know what happened to her Chiharu-san?" Dia asked her.

"Yes I do and its best if I just showed you" Chiharu replied as a silver light came from her and released it on the room making the girls except her cover their eyes from the light.

When the light vanished, they unshielded their eyes and found themselves in a forest that was near Tokyo Park. They looked around and they found Chiharu with them who was looking at a different direction. They looked at the direction she was looking at and they saw Nexa walking around the woods looking for something.

"Nexa-chan?" Kyoko said.

"She can't hear or see us Kyoko-chan because we're in the past to show you girls what happened to her and why she was with me" Chiharu explained to them.

The gang saw Nexa run toward a different direction and they followed her. They ran for like a few minutes until she stopped and hid behind a tree. The others stopped running and looked at what she was seeing. They saw Naman there with an unknown girl who had light brown hair put in a ponytail, hazel eyes, a blue tanktop, green mini-skirt, and white high heels.

"Who is that girl with Naman?" Kyoko thought.

A conversation started between those two and Kyoko began to listen.

"That was the best date I ever had Naman-kun" the girl said in a sweet voice.

"Anything for you Macy because you mean so much to me" Naman replied with a smile.

"Naman-kun, do you really love me?" Macy replied.

"Of course I do babe, you mean the world so much to me and I'll never stop loving you" Naman replied.

"I love you so much Naman-kun!" Macy replied happily.

"I love you too Macy-chan" Naman replied with a smile.

The two then shared a kiss which shocked Kyoko and her charas.

"That bastard was cheating on her! No wonder his eyes were full of guilt and regret, he was betraying Nexa! How dare he!" Kyoko shouted in anger as flames surrounded her while her charas tried to calm her down.

Kyoko calmed down and looked at Nexa with a worried look, who's face was shown with betrayal and so much sadness that it looked like she could break down. She then saw her friend quietly running away from the scene quickly that Kyoko and her charas ran after her.

"Naman betraying her caused her to become like this and made her hide her own emotions" Chiharu told the group.

"When I get my hands on Naman, I'm gonna murder that betrayer!" Kyoko shouted with anger.

The group then stopped near a cliff where Nexa got on her knees and sobbed. Her charas came out and tried to comfort her but with no avail.

"Nexa-chan please calm down" Bright said while comforting her.

"How could I calm down when he cheated on me Bright, he doesn't love me anymore" Nexa sobbed while letting the tears fall from her face.

"That's not true Nexa-chan, he does love you" Rain told her.

"No he doesn't Rain, he never did loved me, he just pretended. This was probably some plan that he created just to destroy me" Nexa cried out while covering her face.

"Nexa-chan please listen, he would never try to destroy you, he does love you really!" Sakura tried to explain.

"No Sakura, that's a lie, all the memories we spent together were all a lie!" Nexa exclaimed.

"Hey cheer up girl, you don't need him. He doesn't deserve you" Leaf replied.

"Not helping Leaf!" Sun angrily whispered to her.

"I was just trying to cheer her up" Leaf whispered back to her.

"Nexa-chan, please just calm down, I'm pretty sure Naman has a reason" Yin tried to explain to her.

"He does have a reason Yin; he lied about loving me, he pretended, I'M NEVER GONNA FALL IN LOVE EVER AGAIN!" Nexa exclaimed as tears fell on the grass.

"Nexa-chan" Kyoko thought as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'll put a barrier around my heart so I would never feel any love ever again, I have nothing in my life now" Nexa said in an emotionless tone.

"Nexa-chan" the charas as they were sealed up by their eggs.

"Gasp! Sun! Rain! Leaf! Bright! Yin! Sakura! No! Please don't leave me!" Nexa cried out as she hugged her eggs while crying.

"Girls" Kyoko's charas said as tears began forming in their eyes.

"Now don't be sad little one" a voice said.

Nexa looked up and saw a gray egg with an x on it and it hatched up to reveal Chiharu.

"W-Who are you?" Nexa said.

"My name is Chiharu and I'm here to help you" Chiharu replied.

"Help me? With what?" Nexa asked.

"Get revenge on that boy who broke your heart, if you come with me, I'll help you get stronger and make him feel the same pain he gave you" Chiharu slightly smirked.

"I-I don't know" Nexa wondered.

"He hurt you didn't he? We'll make him suffer so badly that he'll be on his knees begging for you to be his again but that's not gonna happen since he betrayed you" Chiharu smirked as her eyes glowed silver.

"Yeah you're right, he deserves to suffer for what he did to me" Nexa replied in an emotionless tone as a gray aura surrounded her.

"Good girl, before we leave, how about you leave your eggs somewhere since they need to be kept safe and not be turned into x-charas" Chiharu said.

"I'll leave them with one of my best friends, she has 6 and I'm pretty sure she won't mind watching them" Nexa replied.

"Alright, let's go drop them off first" Chiharu smirked as she and Nexa teleported somewhere.

The scene changed and it showed Kyoko's bedroom and Nexa and Chiharu were there. Nexa gently put her eggs on Kyoko's bed and gently caressed them.

"Its time to leave Nexa-chan" Chiharu said.

"Alright, I'm gonna be gone for a while girls so take care and always believe in the light" Nexa replied as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you guys"

Nexa and Chiharu soon faded away and the gang were finally back at Kyoko's house.

"This is what happened to your best friend" Chiharu said in an emotionless tone.

"I can't believe she never told us that Naman cheated on her, why didn't she tell us?" Kyoko replied as tears fell down from her cheeks.

"She couldn't handle the pain and didn't want you and your friends to worry about her, all she cared about was you and your friends' happiness" Chiharu replied.

"But still" Kyoko said.

"I must leave now, I hope that flashback is all you needed to see" Chiharu replied as she vanished.

"No wait!" they shouted but it was too late as she was gone.

"Nexa-chan" Kyoko thought as she sat on her bed and weeped while her charas were silently crying near the eggs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving The Light**

**Chapter 4**

Kyoko was walking toward the lab with anger while her shugo charas were at her house taking good care of Nexa's eggs. Her thoughts were full of plans and ideas on how to make Naman suffer for what he did to her best friend. When she got there, the gang noticed a scary aura around her that could scare Him himself.

"Where is Naman?" Kyoko said with icy venom.

"Did someone say my name?" Naman said as he came out of the training room.

Kyoko stomped over to Naman and slapped him in the face which caused him to hit the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU TRAITOR!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Kyoko screamed with anger as she tried to lash out at him but was held back by the girls.

"Kyoko calm down!" Momoko shouted at her.

"WHY SHOULD I!? NAMAN DESERVES TO SUFFER FOR WHAT HE DID TO NEXA!" Kyoko screamed out as she struggled to get out of their grips.

"What are you talking about!? I haven't done anything to her!?" Naman exclaimed as he held his cheek.

"SHUT IT YOU TRAITOR! CHIHARU SHOWED ME EVERYTHING AND TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID ON THE DAY THAT NEXA VANISHED!" Kyoko screamed.

"Chiharu came to you? What did she show you?" Hiroshi asked her.

Kyoko explained to everyone what happened yesterday and what Chiharu told her and everyone in the room gasped.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Kaoru exclaimed in anger at Naman. "I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

Kaoru tried to lunge at him but he blocked her with his soulblade. "Wait a minute, just let me explain! I didn't cheat on Nexa!

"Why should we believe you! And who is this Macy!? Momoko shouted at him.

"I can't believe you would do this to Nexa-chan" Miyako cried out.

"Just let me explain first, Macy made me kiss her because she was controlling me. Those words I said to her were her doing and I never wanted to say them but she controlled me somehow since she's an evil witch. She told me that if I don't do anything as she told me to do, she will eliminate Nexa and I couldn't let her do that so I had to do as she say so I wouldn't lose Nexa-chan" Naman finished explaining to them.

"You're sure that Macy did that dude?" Kaito asked him.

"I'm positive you guys, believe me! Does it look like I'm lying to you!?" Naman told them.

The gang looked at his eyes and they found only truth in them, no lies. The gang sighed with relief and the girls released Kyoko since she calmed down.

"So you weren't cheating on Nexa-chan?" Kyoko asked him.

"No way! I love Nexa so much that I would do anything to protect her. She was the one who saved me one time from my past and she became important to me ever since" Naman replied.

"Alright I believe you but you could've told us that Macy was controlling you and we could've helped you" she told him.

"She said that I can't tell anyone about this or she'll harm Nexa and I couldn't let that happen" He told her.

"Looks like we have a snob to torture" Kaoru said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I'm with you" Kyoko said.

Suddenly, the Professor came into the room with a frantic face. "Guys we got trouble! Peach sensed a powerful aura near the city and its destroying the city!"

"Oh no Nexa!" Momoko cried out.

"We gotta transform guys so come on!" Kaito cried out.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Fantasmic Bolt!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Tough Bat!"

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

Everyone flew off except Naman who just teleported. The gang found Nexa destroying the buildings with her soulblade which was covered in a gray aura and covered in all black and Chiharu was at her side.

"Stop right there!" the gang cried out.

"Well well well, look who came Nexa-chan. Your best friends, their boyfriends, and the traitor came to see you" Chiharu spoke in an emotionless tone.

Nexa turned around and gave a blank stare at them. "What do you want?" she spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Nexa you gotta listen to us! Naman didn't cheat on you, he was being controlled by Macy because she was a witch and wanted to eliminate you, please believe us!" Bubbles cried out to her.

"Don't believe her Nexa, she's lying to you. If Naman was controlled, then why didn't he try to get out of that control" Chiharu said.

"Her control was too strong that's why. He tried to get out of it but he couldn't because she was too strong and if he didn't do as she said, she was gonna kill you!" Boomer told her.

"You expect her to believe it, you'll need proof to show that he was being controlled" Chiharu smirked at them.

"Listen you little- Butch couldn't finish his sentence as he was sent flying and crashed into a building.

"Butch!" the gang cried out.

"Don't insult my master" Nexa said with venom.

"Nexa please listen! We don't want to fight you!" Bolt told her.

"Have it your way" Nexa said as she quickly ran toward Bolt and tried to slash her but was blocked by Naman's soulblade.

"Out of my way you tra- She couldn't finish her sentence as Naman grabbed her arm and kissed her. She gasped in shock and pushed him off of her while she wipes her lips with her sleeve.

"How dare you kiss me!?" She shouted in anger.

"Nexa-chan please believe me! I didn't cheat on you! I love you!" Naman told her.

"LIES!" She shouted in rage as she tried to slash at him but he dodged.

"Nexa-chan, I think we should transform" Chiharu told her.

"Hai Chiharu-sama" Nexa said in an emotionless tone. "My Own Heart: Unlock!"

A gray light surrounded the both of them and Nexa transformed with Chiharu and wore a gray sweater that ends above her stomach with long sleeves that were ripped up and torn, light gray shorts with fish net stockings for her legs, gray combat boots, and a silver halo on her head with a veil covering her hair and a music clip on the right side of her head with an x on it.

"Chara Nari: Shattered Note!

"Oh no they transformed! Guys we gotta transform with our charas!" Bolt called out to them.

"Right!" they shouted.

"MY OWN HEART: UNLOCK!"

Chara Nari: Baking Clover!-Momoko

Chara Nari: Music Burst! - Kaito

Chara Nari: Shabon Freedom!-Miyako

Chara Nari: Base Striker! -Riku

Chara Nari: Karate Soul! -Shiro

Chara Nari: Soccer Star! -Kaoru

Chara Nari: King Royale! -Hiroshi

Chara Nari: Athletic Star!-Kyoko

"This is gonna be fun" Chiharu smirked to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saving The Light**

**Chapter 5**

The gang were in their fighting stance with their weapons ready except for Naman who wasn't transformed but has his soulblade out and put in a fighting stance.

"So this is your transformation Chiharu-sama?" Nexa asked her while she looked at her outfit.

"Why yes Nexa-chan it is and its a lot more stronger than your charas transformation" Chiharu's voice echoed from her.

"Good, I need the strength to defeat the PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs" Nexa said as she brought her hand out and closed it into a fist.

"Like that's gonna happen!" Buttercup and Kameko exclaimed at her.

"Oh you're wrong Buttercup, I could easily defeat you and your friends even without Chiharu-sama's help" Nexa smirked at her.

"Why you! That's it! You're gonna get it!" Buttercup exclaimed as she attacked her. "Shooting Ball!"

Nexa blocked it like it was nothing and called out her attack, "Screeching Music!"

Thousands of music symbols came out in black and gray and they hit Buttercup which caused her to hit the ground.

"How dare you attack my girl! Karate Chop!" Butch called out as he tried to slash his arm at Nexa but she dodged it.

"Dark Clef!" Nexa cried out as a huge clef note hit Butch and he hit the ground landing next to Buttercup.

"Butch! Buttercup!" the team cried out.

"Naman, go and heal the greens quickly and we'll hold Nexa off!" Bolt ordered him.

"Got it!" Naman cried out as he ran over to the greens and began healing them with his soulblade.

"You're gonna pay for hurting our friends!" Bat shouted at Nexa.

"Baker's Pin Attack!"

"Rapping Beat!"

"Rainbow Bubbles!"

"Batter's Strike!"

"Royal Steel!"

"Swifting Stars!"

All the attacks hit Nexa and caused a huge smokescreen to surround the area where she stood.

"Did we get her?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know but I hope so" Brick said.

The smoke cleared up and it revealed Nexa still standing with no scratch on her.

"Those attacks kinda tickled" Nexa slightly giggled.

"Oh no they didn't work on her" Bubbles said.

"Remember what Chiharu-sama told you guys, your shugo charas can't defeat her and even if you attacked together, it still won't work" Nexa explained to them. "Silver Sound!"

A huge silver note was above her head and it exploded causing some grey lights to scatter around the team having some effect on the girls.

"Hey guys, I feel dizzy" Blossom said as she clutched her head.

"Me too" Bubbles said as she swayed a little bit.

"Me three" Bolt said as she began to droop.

Then, the girls were untransformed and their charas came out looking dizzy as well and the girls were quickly caught by their boyfriends.

"Are you girls okay?" Boomer asked them.

"I don't know Boomer-kun" Miyako said as she felt droopy.

"What did you do to our girls!?" the boys exclaimed at Nexa.

"All we did was make them lose their energy with my music notes and have their charas un-transform with them" Nexa said in an emotionless tone.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Bat exclaimed.

The boys carried their girls and placed them near the greens who were already healed. Naman quickly healed the girls and they got their energy back.

"You guys sure were pathetic; none of you are strong enough to battle me" Nexa said in a mocking tone.

"You're wrong! Emi, transform with me!" Kyoko said.

"Hai!" Emi said.

"My Own Heart: Unlock!

"Chara Nari: Angel Dream!"

Kyoko flew up where she was eye to eye with Nexa. "Chiharu! There's no way that you're gonna steal Nexa-chan away from us!"

"We'll have to see Kyoko-chan" Chiharu said in a monotone voice.

"Feathery Wings!" Kyoko cried out as feathers shot out from her angel wings.

"Screeching Music!" Nexa cried out.

Both attacks hit and collided with each other which caused them to explode and nearly sent the 2 girls flying.

"Halo Light!" Kyoko cried out as she brought her halo out which was glowing and she threw it at Nexa but she dodged it and vanished quickly.

"Where did she go?" Kyoko wondered.

Nexa then appeared in front of her and shot her back at the ground where her friends are.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you okay!?" Bat cried out in concern as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine Bat-kun" Kyoko reassured him.

"You express your emotions to your boyfriend do you?" Chiharu's voice rang out.

"Huh?" Kyoko said as she looked up and saw Nexa standing a few feet away from them.

"Your emotions, you don't keep them all inside your heart. You always let it all out don't you?" Chiharu said.

"Yeah I always do" Kyoko told her.

"But why do you do that?" Chiharu asked her.

"Because I trust my friends and family that's what and if I ever feel anything inside my heart, I let it all out and let them know how I truly feel" Kyoko said in a confident tone.

"Trust?" Nexa said. "But why trust them? The ones you love will always betray you no matter what"

"That's not true Nexa-chan!" Naman called out to her. "The ones we love will never betray us and we'll never betray them. We love each other no matter what and we'll never do anything to hurt one another"

"That's a lie, you betrayed and lied to me and you were the only guy that I could trust besides my brothers'" Nexa said while glaring at him.

"I didn't betray you Nexa-chan I swear! Macy was controlling me because she was an evil witch and she threatened to hurt you if I didn't do as she says! I never wanted to hurt you ever! I love you too much for my own good!" Naman pleaded with her.

"Y-You l-love m-m-me?" Nexa slightly gasped. "I-Is this t-the t-truth?"

"It is Nexa-chan, I loved you ever since we first started dating! Look at my eyes!" Naman cried out to her.

Nexa looked at his eyes and saw only truth in them.

"You were telling the truth all along. You never did lie to me, you were trying to protect me" Nexa's eyes were filled with sadness as a giant white x came in front of her showing an outline of an x-egg.

"She's starting to come back to us! Kyoko, purify her quickly!" Momoko cried out to her.

"On it!" Kyoko cried out. "Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!"

Nexa was purified and she untransformed with Chiharu who was smiling slightly.

"I guess I was wrong about Naman betraying her but at least her precious people are there for her. Its time for me to return back into my egg but we'll meet again someday" Chiharu said as she was sealed up by her egg and the x was removed from it and went back inside Nexa's heart. Nexa slowly looked up to see her friends and she fainted but she was quickly caught by Kyoko.

"We finally got her back" Kyoko said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm never gonna lose my girl again" Naman said as he stroked Nexa's cheek.

"Is Nexa-chan alright?" Miyako asked them.

"Yeah she's alright so don't worry about it" Kyoko reassured her.

"I'm glad we finally got her back, now you won't get those nightmares anymore" Hiroshi said as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Yeah he's right" Momoko said as she wiped away her tears.

"Come on you guys, let's get to the lab and tell Professor the good news" Kaito told his team.

"Right" the team said.

Naman picked up Nexa bridal style and they all flew/teleported to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saving The Light**

Final Chapter

The PPGZ and RRBZ made it to the lab and Naman gently placed Nexa on the couch while she's passed out.

"She's finally back and there's no way we're gonna lose her ever again" Kyoko said as she covered her friend with a blanket to keep her warm.

"I agree with you" Naman said as he looked at his girlfriend with a loving gaze.

"At least its all over now, Chiharu isn't an x-chara anymore and she finally returned to her heart egg" Momoko said.

"Yeah that's right, I remember she went back inside Nexa's heart after Kyoko purified her" Kaoru said.

"Me too" Miyako said.

"Let's hope we never see Chiharu ever again" Kaito said.

"Agreed" everyone said.

"Kyoko-chan!" some voices called.

"Huh? Oh hey girls!" Kyoko greeted her shugo charas.

"We heard from Dia and Emi that you purified Nexa and found her" Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah we did and are those Nexa-chan's eggs?" Kyoko said as she pointed to a basket that held Nexa's shugo charas eggs.

"Yeah they are, we thought of letting them rest near Nexa so they'll know that she returned" Dai replied.

"That's very nice of you girls, how about we put them right here so they'll be closer to Nexa-chan" Kyoko said as she picked up the basket and placed them on the table across from Nexa but slightly closer to her.

"Perfect" Tameri said.

"So Nexa's finally found and purified correct?" the Professor said as he came inside the room with Ken and Peach.

"That's right Professor" Riku said.

"We're glad she's back, we really missed her" Ken said.

"I missed how she gave me belly rubs da wan!" Peach exclaimed happily as he gently touched Nexa's hand with his nose.

"And now all the events are finally over" the Professor said.

Suddenly, Peach sniffed something and cried out, "I sense some black light in the city da wan!"

"What! Are you serious, we just got into a battle with Chiharu!" Hiroshi complained.

Then, the mayor appeared on the monitor and cried out in a frantic voice, "Professor Utonium help! The city is being sliced up by Princess Morebucks!"

The monitor showed Princess Morebucks slicing the buildings and anything in her path with katana blades.

"Aw man, we have to fight with that puffball!?" Shiro exclaimed.

"No time to complain Shiro. Peach! Send in the PowerPuff Girls Z and RowdyRuff Boys Z!" Professor Utonium called out.

"PowerPuff Girls Z and RowdyRuff Boys Z da wan!" Peach cried out.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Fantasmic Bolt!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Tough Bat!"

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

"Hold on, who's gonna keep an eye on Nexa-chan?" Bolt wondered.

"I'll stay and watch her" Naman volunteered.

"I'm afraid you can't Naman, Princess brought out some robots in the city and she's using your "little friends" energy to take over the city and you're the only one who can save them" the Professor explained to him.

"WHAT! HOW DID SHE EVEN CAPTURE THEM!? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT HAG, I'M GONNA SEND HER ALL THE WAY TO SPACE!" Naman exclaimed angrily as he quickly teleported to go save his "little friends".

"So that's where Naman got his overprotective attitude" Bat said.

"Anyways, who's gonna watch Nexa?" Blossom said.

"We'll watch her/da wan!" Ken and Peach exclaimed.

"Thank you boys" Bubbles told them.

"Come on you guys, let's go stop that puffball!" Brick exclaimed as he and the others flew out the lab and toward the city. The gang made it to the city and found Naman destroying the robots and saving his "little friends".

"Hey dude! You need some help!?" Butch shouted at him.

"Yeah I actually do need help!" Naman called out to them.

"Alright, the boys and I will help Naman while you girls stop Princess" Boomer told the girls.

"Got it" they said.

The group split up and the girls managed to find Princess Morebucks destroying the buildings with her katanas.

"Stop right there Princess!" the girls shouted at her.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Looks like the PowderPuffs are finally here to be defeated by the beautiful Princess Morebucks" She said as she took out her katana blade.

"Not a chance you puff ball!" Buttercup exclaimed at her.

"Grrrr... we'll just see about that. Robots! Get the pink, blue, and green puff and I'll handle the navy blue puff" Princess smirked as her robots flew over and attacked the girls except Bolt.

"Bring it on you hag!" Bolt shouted at her as she transformed her weapon into a katana like Princess's.

"With pleasure you ugly tomboy" Princess smirked as she and Bolt attacked each other.

Meanwhile at the lab, Nexa was slowly waking up from the lab and when she opened her eyes, she quickly shot up and looked around.

"W-What happened and why am I at the lab?" She wondered.

"You're awake da wan!" Peach exclaimed happily as he jumped on Nexa's stomach.

"Peach? What happened?" Nexa said as she pet his head.

"You fainted after Kyoko-chan purified you to save you from Chiharu da wan" Peach explained to her.

"Wait? Chiharu!" Nexa exclaimed.

Suddenly, memories soon came flooding in and Nexa finally remembered everything.

"Naman never cheated on me, he was trying to save me from Macy and then Chiharu made me her puppet but Kyoko and the others managed to save me. I can't believe I tried to hurt my own friends" Nexa nearly sobbed as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry Nexa, it wasn't your own fault. You just got possessed that's all" Ken said as he wiped her tears with a tissue.

"Arigato Ken" Nexa said as she hugged him. "Hold on, where are the others?"

"I'm afraid they're battling Princess and her robots and its looks like they're losing" Professor said as he watched the monitors.

"What! I gotta help them!" Nexa tried to get up but Ken and Peach stopped her.

"Whoa whoa, you gotta rest Nexa-chan, you're still recovering" Ken explained to her.

"I'm already recovered enough Ken and now I gotta go help my friends" Nexa said as she quickly teleported before he could reply.

Right now, the RRBZ and PPGZ are battling the robots and saving Naman's little friends while Bolt is still fighting with Princess Morebucks.

"There are too many robots, we gotta think of something fast so we can help Bolt!" Blossom exclaimed as she attacked a robot with her yo-yo.

"We know but what!?" Brick exclaimed as he threw his chakram disc at another robot.

Then, all the robots were sliced in half and Naman's little friends were finally free.

"Need any help?" a voice said.

The group turned to the voice and they gasped at seeing Nexa with her soulblade.

"Nexa!" the girls exclaimed as Blossom and Bubbles flew over and hugged her while Buttercup just fist-bumped her.

"Miss me?" Nexa replied as she gave the boys fist bumps and hugged Naman.

"Like crazy we did" Naman replied as he kissed her.

"I'm just glad I woke up or else you guys would be in danger" Nexa said.

"At least you woke up, now we just gotta find a way to defeat all these robots and save the little guys" Bat said as he punched a robot from behind.

"I remembered that the robots had a button on the back of their torso area that puts them to sleep, try to find that button and press it so we won't harm the little ones" Nexa said.

"Good idea! So that way, we could do this quicker and help Bolt" Boomer said happily.

Soon, the team except Bolt found the buttons on the robot and pressed them and the robots deactivated and they managed to free Naman's little friends.

"I'm glad you guys are unharmed" Naman said as he hugged his little friends.

"Oh no, Kyoko-chan!" Nexa exclaimed as she teleported to the rooftop where she is.

With Bolt and Princess:

Bolt was breathing heavily and sweating while Princess was slightly breathing but smirking.

"You can't defeat me Bolt! Everyone will finally see that I'm stronger than you and they'll cheer for me!" Princess laughed evilly.

"They'll only cheer once I finish with you" Bolt growled.

"Not a chance" Princess grinned as she slashed her katana at Bolt and it hit her.

"Ooof!" Bolt cried out as she landed on the ground.

"Its over for you now Bolt! Time for you to die!" Princess cried out as she quickly ran over to stab Bolt.

Bolt shut her eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. She opened her eyes and she gasped in shock and horror as she saw her best friend get stabbed in the stomach by Princess's katana.

"NEXA!" Bolt shouted in horror.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it" Nexa said as she punched Princess in the stomach very hard which caused her to crash into a building and get knocked out.

Nexa removed the blade from her stomach and suddenly fell but Bolt came and caught her.

"K-Kyoko-chan" Nexa whispered as she began to breathe heavily while clutching her stomach.

"Nexa-chan don't move! You're gonna be fine don't worry!" Kyoko exclaimed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Its too late Kyoko-chan, I'm not gonna make it" Nexa whispered while breathing heavily.

"No don't say that! You're gonna be fine!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Nexa-chan!" Naman cried out as he quickly teleported in front of the girls and got on his knees. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?"

"Princess stabbed her with a katana when she was protecting me" Kyoko nearly sobbed while holding onto her best friend.

"WHAT! I'M GONNA KILL THAT HAG!" Naman shouted with anger.

"Naman" Nexa said as she touched his hand. "Don't. Revenge isn't gonna help me"

"But she tried to you kill you babe, I can't lose you again!" Naman cried out as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Please don't cry you guys" She said as she wiped their tears away. "I know that you don't wanna lose me again but its too late since I'm losing so much blood"

"B-But- Kyoko couldn't finish as she sees her friend slowly fading away. "N-No! Don't go! I don't wanna lose my best friend!"

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan, I'll find a way to be alive again and once I do that, I'll be reunited with you and the others so don't worry about it" Nexa whispered as she stroked Kyoko's cheek and then turned her head to Naman. "Naman-kun, I just wanna let you know that I'll always love you no matter what and promise me that you'll never forget me and that you'll still keep on wearing that cross necklace that I gave you"

"I promise Nexy" Naman sobbed as he gently kissed her lips.

"Goodbye you guys, I'll come back I promise" Nexa whispered as she closed her eyes and faded away leaving her heart necklace in Kyoko's hand.

"Nexa-chan" Kyoko sobbed as she clutched her best friend's necklace. "NEXA-CHAN!"

"Well it looks like that soulblade wannabee is finally gone" a snobby voice said.

The two turned their heads to the voice and saw the person they loathed the most.

"What are you doing here Macy!?" Naman shouted at her while tears ran down his cheeks.

"I just wanna see how my boyfriend is doing" Macy slightly giggled as she walked over to him and touched his shoulders.

"I'm not your boyfriend, I'm Nexa's boyfriend!" Naman growled at her.

"Not anymore, with her gone, I can finally have you all to myself" Macy smirked.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and she looked down to see a blade piercing where her heart was and she looked up to see it was Naman who did it.

"W-Why?" Macy slightly whispered as the blade was removed and she fell down on the floor dead in her own pool of blood.

"YOU TOOK MY GIRL AWAY THAT'S WHAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU HEARTLESS WITCH!" Naman exclaimed as he fell down onto his knees and sobbed while the others came and helped him and Kyoko up and took them to the lab with depressed looks on their faces.

The gang were at the lab crying including the greens but the ones who were very heartbroken were Naman, Peach, and the girls. Their charas told them that Nexa's eggs had vanished when she died which caused their hearts to be broken but it affected Naman's charas the most since they lost their girlfriends and now they'll never see them again.

"Why did Nexa had to die, it should've been Himeko instead of her!" Kaoru exclaimed while sobbing onto Shiro's shoulder.

"If only I moved out of the way, then she wouldn't have been stabbed by Himeko's katana" Kyoko whispered as she cried onto Hiroshi's chest.

"It wasn't your fault Kyoko-chan, Nexa died protecting you and like you said, maybe she will come back alive" Hiroshi comforted his girlfriend.

"A-Are you sure Hiroshi-kun?" Kyoko hiccuped.

"Yeah I'm sure, we just gotta have a little faith" Hiroshi reassured his girlfriend.

While the boys were comforting their girlfriends and Naman, they didn't notice a hooded figure watching them from the window.

"Poor things but don't worry, you'll see her again" the hooded figure whispered as it vanished from a bright light.


End file.
